You are the music in me
by mclittlerlouder
Summary: Serie de capítulos individuales, basados en canciones, sobre nuestros queridos Oliver y Felicity. Explicación extendida dentro.
1. Damn your eyes

_Bienvenidos y gracias otra vez, por meteros a leer otra de mis historias. _

_Para los que hayan leído más de una historia mía, saben que me gusta mezclar la música con los personajes, por lo que, una idea genial me surgió al encontrarme con una pequeña lista de canciones dedicada para los protagonistas de este fic._

_Cada capítulo constará de una canción de esa lista, pero, si os gusta y veis que no he añadido alguna canción que vosotros penséis que les pega, podéis dejármela en un comentario y yo la apuntaré encantada. _

_Simplemente, espero que disfrutéis tanto como yo al hacerla._

* * *

><p><strong>Damn your eyes.- Alex Clare.<strong>

Puedo sentir el viento golpeando contra el casco de la moto. Ha sido una noche dura, y necesitaba más que nada este paseo hasta la guarida, desconectado por completo. Simplemente la moto, el aire y yo.

No estoy disgustado por cómo ha acabado la noche, todo lo contrario, pero hay algo que no me deja tranquilo, y es el hecho de que Roy fuera quien terminará la faena. Si no llega a ser por él, yo seguramente no siguiera vivo. Yo, simplemente…

Y eso me molesta. Me duele. _Puedo estar solo. Tengo todo bajo control. _Me repito una y otra vez esas frases. Me intento autoconvencer. Pero, hay algo dentro de mí que me insulta, que me dice que eso no es así.

.

Cuando entro en la arrow-cueva todo parece tranquilo. He tardado un poco más de lo previsto, por lo que doy por supuesto que estoy solo. Diggle tendría que estar con su familia desde hace bastante rato, y de Roy me despedí cuando acabo toda la guarda. Y Felicity… Felicity se habría ido. Mañana tiene horario de mañana.

Pongo un poco de música, algo que me de la suficiente fuerza para entrenar. Es tarde, y debería estar cansando, pero mi cuerpo me pide que suelte toda la adrenalina que tengo dentro, así que me dirijo a la tarima de entrenamiento, donde comienzo a golpear.

Y no sé ni siquiera por qué golpeo. _¿Por la rabia de saber que ya no tengo todo bajo control? ¿Por el hecho de que la cruzada que empecé solo y que pensé que podría llevar yo solo, ya no es mía y la estoy compartiendo? ¿Por poner en peligro a gente que me importa?_ _¿Por… __**Felicity? **_Cada pregunta es un golpe más fuerte.

Felicity es muy especial para mí. Más de lo que debería. Pero… ¿qué culpa tenía ella de eso? Por mucho que sintiera por ella, por mucho que la quisiera no podía ponerla en peligro. Además, hace tiempo decidí dejar a Oliver Queen a un lado, y sacarlo lo justo y necesario. Tenía que centrarme en ser Arrow. Tenía que olvidarme de todo y centrarme en lo verdaderamente importante: salvar la ciudad.

De repente, entre todos mis pensamientos, note un vacio; un silencio. Me giré para ver por qué demonios se había parado la música y me encontré la silueta de Felicity observándome fijamente.

Llevaba un vestido verde, ajustado, que dejaba muy marcadas cada una de sus curvas. Su pelo, como siempre, recogido en una coleta, dejando completamente limpia su cara, donde poder apreciar sus ojos. Oh… malditos sean sus ojos.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?.- Dijo con tono autoritario.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo tú a aquí? Mañana tienes que madrugar.- Le reproche.

- Lo sé.- Titubeó.- Pero no quería irme sin asegurarme de que estabas bien, y tardabas en llegar, y eso hacía que me preocupara más, así que salí un momento para llamar a mi jefe y pedir un cambio de horario, que no sé por qué pero me lo ha dado, así que podré dormir todo lo que quiera, por qué estaba realmente simpático cuando le llame, y me dio el día libre, cosa incomprensible, porque cuando llegue al trabajo, lo primero que me dijeron mis compañeros es que era un jefe horrible que no dejaba librar a nadie, pero parece ser que nadie ha probado el truco de la abuelita enferma que tiene que ir al médico y que solo tiene a su nieta.- Felicity hablaba sin descanso, y yo no podía parar de mirar aquellos ojos azules que estaban tirando abajo todo el esfuerzo que había invertido para no arruinar su vida, estando con un tipo como yo. Mientras hablaba se fue acercando a mí, y cuando acarició mi hombro, volví a la realidad, escuchando sus palabras.- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Bien.- Mentí.

- Oliver…- Aparte mi mirada de la suya, sonriendo levemente. ¿Cómo era posible que me conociera tan bien?

- Yo…- Balbuceé. ¿Yo? ¿Balbuceando? ¿Desde cuándo?.- Simplemente…

- Hey.- La mano que tenía en mi hombro, la paso a mi cara, acariciándola dulcemente. Volví a clavar mis ojos en los suyos, y tuve que respirar profundamente para poder controlarme.- Todo ha salido bien. Roy estaba allí, y pudo ayudarte.

- Ese es el problema, Felicity.- Puso los ojos en blanco, y sonrió.

- Oliver, no estás solo. Y nunca lo vas a estar, por muy cabezón que te pongas. Necesitar ayuda no es tan malo como parece, ¿sabes? Todo el mundo necesita alguien en su vida, sino… seriamos animales. ¡Y ni eso! Seríamos plantas.

Y esas palabras, me dijeron todo lo que me tenía que decir. Felicity se quedo callada esperando una respuesta, pero no podía pronunciar ni una sola palabra. Boqueé un par de veces, pero sus ojos que seguían mirándome fijamente, me descolocaban.

- ¡Malditos tus ojos!.- Conseguí pronunciar.

Felicity, totalmente sorprendida, se quedo paralizada, dándome total libertad para coger su cara entre mis manos, y acercarla a mí para besarla, como tanto tiempo había deseado, y cómo tanto tiempo había luchado para no hacerlo. ¿Por qué no podía ser Arrow y Oliver a la vez, cuando los ojos de aquella mujer me decían que si podía?

- Te quiero.- Dije una vez después de besarla

- Oliver.- Felicity seguía en una especie de shock.- ¿qué ha pasado?

- Que te quiero Felicity. Que quiero intentarlo contigo. Que tú me das la fuerza suficiente para ser Oliver, y dejar de ser Arrow por un tiempo.- Los ojos de Felicity se humedecieron. Volví a agarrar su cara entre mis manos.- Eh, no, no, no.

- Te quiero Oliver.- aceptó en un susurró. Sonreí, y alce su cara para volver a mirar aquellos ojos, y ella me correspondió la sonrisa.

_Malditos tus ojos, Felicity, malditos tus ojos. _


	2. Say Something

**Say something.- Christina Aguilera ft. A Great Big World **

"_Oliver" volví a gritar pero nadie me escuchaba. Veía como todos estaban a su alrededor, mientras él estaba tumbado encima de aquella mesa, que habíamos amoldado para que fuera nuestra mesa camilla. _

_Por más que me intentaba acercar, había una especie de burbuja que me alejaba más de todos ellos. Me sentía insignificante, todo esto estaba por encima de mí. "Oliver" esta vez solo pude susurrar su nombre, mientras oía como sus funciones vitales se iban haciendo cada vez más débiles…_

"_Oliver…"_

Me incorporé de la cama, con la cara sudorosa, intentando volver a respirar con normalidad. Solo había sido una pesadilla. La misma pesadilla que llevaba persiguiéndome desde hace dos semanas. Desde que… me fui de la arrow-cueva.

.

Aparque el coche justo en frente de la tienda de ordenadores en la que trabajaba, y antes de salir, me di un último retoque intentando evitar que se notaran mis ojeras; _misión imposible. _

Me esperaba una larga jornada laboral, dentro de algo que había denominado como el infierno. Por mucho que evitara pensarlo, en mi mente siempre aparecía la misma pregunta: _¿Qué estarían haciendo ahora mismo? ¿Notarían mi ausencia? _

Unos dedos tocando mi hombro, devolvieron mi atención a la tienda, y me giré con una sonrisa, esperando encontrarme a algún joven en busca de algún juego o de alguna persona con un millón de dudas sobre su ordenador, pero no. Me costó tragar saliva cuando me encontré con un informal Oliver frente a mí, examinando cada rostro de mi piel.

Iba guapísimo. Lo único que estropeaba aquel porte de dios griego era aquella especie de escayola mal colocada que llevaba amarrando su hombro y que se había puesto el mismo.

- Oliver.- Dije en apenas un susurro.- ¿Cómo estás?

- ¿Podemos hablar?.- Dijo obviando mi pregunta. Me mordí el labio inferior, y me giré negando con la cabeza, dirigiéndome detrás del estante.- Fe-li-ci-ty.- Dijo remarcando cada sílaba de mi nombre. Volví a guardar silencio. Con su brazo bueno, cogió mi muñeca, obligándome a girarme a él, mirándole a los ojos.- ¿Qué ocurre Felicity, qué ha pasado? Hablame, Felicity.- Sus ojos, que me escrutaban, mostraban el lado más débil, y más oculto de Oliver.

- No ha pasado nada, Oliver, simplemente, yo… no puedo volver.

- ¿Por qué? Te necesitamos allí. Yo… _Te necesito._- dijo en apenas un susurro.

- ¿Me necesitas como qué, Oliver?.- Estallé.- No puedo estar allí, y sabes perfectamente por qué. El otro día casi mueres, y yo no pude hacer nada.- Cada palabra que pronunciaba era un golpe en la boca del estomago.- Me sentí tan pequeña, y yo… nunca me había sentido así. Así que no me pidas que vuelva, cuando no puedo ayudaros.

- Felicity.- Soltó mi muñeca, para agarrar mi hombro, y acariciarlo con cariño.- Nos ayudas tanto, que no puedes ni imaginártelo. Eres… la luz del equipo. Nuestra guía. No solo por ser la persona que nos da todo lo necesario en cada misión, eres la única capaz de poner algo de humanidad a todo lo que hacemos.- Trago saliva.- Joder, Felicity… antes de ti, no había nadie capaz de plantarme cara. Y llegaste tú, y pusiste patas arriba todo el equipo. Todo lo que tenía. Toda mi vida…

- ¿Toda tu vida? Oliver, por favor.- Le corte. Las lagrimas ya recorrían mis mejillas, y por más que intentaba controlarlas, era imposible.- Sabes por qué no puedo volver a ayudaros…

- No, no lo sé.

- Estoy renunciando a ti.- Confesé en un grito desesperado.- Me he tragado mi orgullo, Oliver, eres el único hombre al que he amado, y te estoy diciendo adiós. Porque sé que lo nuestro es imposible, porque tú nunca vas a quererme a mí, porque no me necesitas para lo que quiero que me necesites.

Oliver soltó mi hombro, y se quedo mirándome fijamente, sin decir ni una palabra. Mojo sus labios, y espere durante un rato, esperando una reacción suya. Algo. Le acababa de confesar todos mis sentimientos, y no había movido ni un musculo de su cuerpo.

Cerré los ojos, evitando que salieran más lágrimas y huyendo de la mirada de aquel hombre, que aunque no había abierto la boca, seguía mirándome. Cuando los abrí, seguía ahí, pasmado, boqueando de vez en cuando, intentando ordenar sus palabras.

- Vamos Oliver, **¡di algo! ¡estoy renunciando a ti!**.- Le volví a repetir, intentando que reaccionara.

- Te quiero.- Me dijo seguro, con una sonrisa en los labios. Tragué saliva, y le mire, con los ojos como platos.

- ¿Qué? Oliver, no juegues conmig…

- Te quiero Felicity.- Me corto.- ¿No lo sabes todavía? Te quiero desde el primer día en el que te vi en aquel despacho en la empresa. Te quiero todavía más desde que entraste al equipo. Desde que me plantaste cara por primera vez. Te quiero cada día, y me muero por protegerte, y que tú me protejas con toda esa humanidad que tienes en ti, evitando que sea solo una máscara; evitando que solo sea Arrow.

Y en ese preciso momento entendí la reacción de Oliver ante mi confesión, porque me había quedado como él. Quieta, inmóvil, sin palabras. Pero Oliver supo reaccionar mejor que yo, y cogió mi cara con su mano, acercándose a mí. Sonrió levemente, mientras apoyo su frente junto a la mía, quedándonos a escasos centímetros.

- No renuncies a mi nunca, por favor.- susurró sobre mis labios antes de besarme.


	3. Everytime we touch

**Everytime we touch - Cascada. **

- Genial trabajo chicos, nos vemos mañana.

Después de estar parte de la noche fuera, regresar a casa era uno de los mayores placeres que había podido sentir tras estos años. Con mucho esfuerzo, y mucha ayuda de mis seres más queridos, pude devolverme a mí mismo todo aquello por los que mis padres había luchado tanto.

Por eso estaba aquí, frente a la gran mansión Queen, que seguía intacta por fuera, pero con grandes cambios por dentro; el primero de ellos: nada de servicio. _Es algo totalmente inútil e innecesario, Oliver, podemos hacerlo nosotros solos o… ¿acaso no tienes manos? Vamos, no me creo que sepas fabricarte flechas y no sepas fregar unos platos. _Su voz apareció en mi cabeza haciéndome sonreír como un completo idiota.

- ¿Hola?.- Dije atravesando la puerta principal. Era tarde, pero sabía que estaría despierta.

- Por fin estas aquí.- Felicity apareció por la puerta que comunicaba la entrada con el salón, con su pijama de invierno, y su coleta totalmente despeinada. En su cara había preocupación, como cada vez que salíamos a alguna misión, pero, aun así estaba tan guapa.

Me acerque a ella con una sonrisa en los labios, y en ese momento su rostro paso de la preocupación a la timidez. Me encantaba verla así. Pase mi mano por su pelo, echando un mechón rebelde que se atrevía a tapar su cara tras su oreja, y sentí la electricidad. La misma que aparecía cada vez que nos tocábamos, y la cual parecía que no iba a desaparecer nunca, por mucho tiempo que pasase.

Sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra me acerque a sus labios, y los bese de una forma dulce pero intensa, como el hambriento que llega 5 días sin comer, y le das a elegir entre grandes degustaciones. Perdía la noción del tiempo en sus labios, podría estar horas besándolos sin enterarme, podía simplemente volar.

- Me alegra saber que todo ha ido bien.- susurró sobre mis labios una vez que nos separamos.

- ¿Cómo fue tu día?.- Dije agarrando su mano y entrando en el salón.

- Bien, mi jefe es un explotador, ya sabes, no hay quien le aguante, pero, al menos sabe que no tiene que pedir café.- Alcé mis cejas de forma divertida, tras las palabras de Felicity.

- ¿Ah sí? Quizás tenga que darle una paliza.

- No te lo recomiendo, por muy gruñón que sea, no se puede decir que se le ve en forma… yo creo que tiene que hacer mucho ejercicio. Algo con arco seguro, esos brazos no son normales.- dijo con una sonrisa.- ¿Y el tuyo?

- Bueno, creo que estoy enamorado de mi secretaria.- esta vez fue ella quien alzo las cejas escandalizada.- No sé que ha podido pasar.- Proseguí.- Quizás sean sus ojos azules, o su pelo rubio o esos vestidos tan cortos que lleva…

- No creo que sean tan cortos.- Me interrumpió Felicity, lo que me hizo estallar en una sonora carcajada. Frunció el ceño, y haciendo un mohín se alejo notablemente de mí en el sofá.- Idiota.

- Vamos Felicity.- Dije agarrando su brazo y acercándola a mí con total facilidad.- No ha sido una queja, mientras los lleves solo en mi oficina o cuando salgas a cenar conmigo.

- Capitán celos ataca de nuevo.- Dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco

- Vale, ya me callo.- Moví mis manos sobre mi boca como cerrando una cremallera, y la mire a los ojos apretando mis labios. Felicity sonrió ampliamente, y deposito un casto beso sobre ellos.

- Mañana es el gran día.- Comentó Felicity cambiando radicalmente de tema.- ¿Estas asustado?

- ¿Por qué debería?

- Es una noticia bastante importante.- Trago saliva.- Y bastante seria.

- Felicity, es una gran noticia, algo que me encanta anunciar. Además, mañana vendrán nuestros amigos a casa. Lo único que me asusta es que algún loco se entere y venga a atacarnos a nuestra cena.

- Más vale que no, porque he limpiado todo el salón hoy mientras estabas de guardia.- Sonreí cogiendo su cara entre mis manos, y le di un beso.

Había mentido, lo que más me asustaba era poder perderle. Felicity era mi pilar fundamental para todo. Sin ella, seguiría perdido en aquellos años en los que, aun estando en la civilización seguía encerrado en aquella isla. Ella fue como un barco que me saco de allí, y me llevo al sitio donde tenía que estar.

- ¿Nos vamos a dormir? Mañana va a ser un día muy largo, señorita Queen.

- Señorita Smoak.

- Por poco tiempo.

.

_Oliver se levanto de la mesa llamando la atención de nuestros invitados. Roy y Thea se miraron confusos, para después interrogarme con la mirada. No pude evitar la sonrisa, evitando mirarles directamente a los ojos. A mi lado Diggle tuve que coger a la pequeña Sara, que se había revolucionado para poder dejar que Oliver diera la noticia sin interrupciones mientras su embarazadísima mujer, miraba a Oliver expectante. _

_Oliver se aclaro la garganta antes de hablar, y me miro a los ojos, esperando una afirmación, que obtuvo cuando mi mano agarro la suya con confianza._

_- Bueno, quiero que seáis los primero es saber esta noticia.- Comenzó hablando.- No soy bueno dando discursos, ya lo sabéis pero… esto… _

_- Vamos a casarnos.- Dije levantándome y cortando el angustiado discurso que Oliver estaba pronunciando. _

_Las reacciones fueron inmediatas; abrazos, besos, felicitaciones, preguntas… todo aquello que pasa cuando se anuncia la boda en un entorno tan familiar. _

_Cuando todo se calmo, mire al que sería mi futuro marido a los ojos, y sonreí ampliamente, agarrando su mano, la cual me atrajo hasta él, y me dio un dulce beso._

_Iba a casarme con aquel maravilloso hombre, que pensó que nunca podría tener una vida fuera de Arrow. Que pensó que nunca más podría ser Oliver Queen. Que pensó que no podía querer a sus dos personalidades. ¿Yo? ¿Cómo no iba a poder hacerlo? _

_- Felicity Queen.- Interrumpió mis pensamientos Oliver, que estaba hablando con todo el equipo._

_- Felicity Queen-Smoak.- Le corregí sonriente. _

_- Como no iba a poner Felicity alguna pega.- Rio Roy haciéndonos estallar a todos en una gran carcajada_

_._

_Oliver agarró mi cadera cuando todos habían desaparecido, y sentí esa descarga de electricidad que sentía cada vez que nos tocábamos. Y sabía que por mucho tiempo que pasará, aquella descarga siempre estaría ahí, y eso es lo que me hacía tan feliz. _


	4. Just the way you are

**Just the way you are – Bruno Mars.**

La luz del salón se enciende, y desde la distancia, la veo aparecer por el salón. Esta preciosa con su pijama, totalmente despeinada y parece que esta… ¿bailando? No puedo evitar una carcajada al verla moverse así.

No sé en que estaba pensando cuando me he dejado llevar por mis instintos, y he llegado hasta el edificio de en frente de la casa de Felicity, desde donde puedo ver perfectamente todos sus movimientos. Sigue bailando, algo realmente animado. Y otra vez la estúpida sonrisa.

Es preciosa.

_Bip bip bip. _¿Eh? Ah… vaya el maldito teléfono. Miro al frente antes de cogerlo, y veo como Felicity ha parado su graciosa danza por todo el salón para hacer lo que yo debería estar haciendo; descolgar el teléfono.

El rostro y nombre de Diggle aparecen en la pantalla.

- ¿Si?

- Oliver… ¿dónde estás?

- Eh… - ¿Acosando a Felicity es una cosa que se puede decir sin que suene mal?.- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Puedes venir? Uno de los aparatos de Felicity ha empezado a sonar y hemos conseguido pararlo, pero no sabemos descifrar lo que significa.- Mientras Diggle me habla, observo como Felicity ha desaparecido del salón.- Roy se ha puesto ya en contacto con ella y viene para acá.

- No tardo.

Y desaparezco de allí antes de la misma forma que llegue.

.

Cuando llego a nuestro pequeño refugio, Roy y Diggle siguen intentando descifrar aquellos números que aparecen por toda la pantalla del ordenador. Sin darle tiempo a Diggle para el interrogatorio, comienzo a intentar ayudarlos, siendo inútil cualquier intento.

- Alejaros de mis niños.- La voz de Felicity nos hizo pararnos a los tres en seco, y tuve que apretar los labios para evitar la maldita sonrisa.

Cuando me gire, pude observarla durante unos segundos; los suficientes para admirarla. Su pelo, estaba suelto, dado que la llamada de Roy la hizo salir corriendo. En vez de uno de sus típicos vestidos, llevaba una camiseta básica, ajustada a su cuerpo, con unos vaqueros oscuros. Si en pijama estaba preciosa, así era increíble.

- Por fin estás aquí.- Se quejo Roy.- Tus "niños" son imposibles.

Felicity sonrió ampliamente, dejándome más colgado de lo que ya estaba. Diggle me golpeo levemente con el brazo, y todo mi cuerpo se tenso.

Le mire a los ojos, tragando saliva, mientras él sostenía una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Lo había visto todo. No pude evitar una disimulada risa, acompañada de un ligero movimiento de cabeza, con resignación.

- ¿Qué tenemos?.- Pregunte acercándome a Felicity.

- Creo que vais a tener que vestiros, una banda armada ha entrado en uno de los locales de la policía nacional y por lo que veo en las cámaras, necesitan refuerzos. El Capitan Lance está allí, así que no tendréis problemas.

- Bien, pues vamos a ello.- Antes de dirigirme a ponerme mi traje, acaricie el hombro de Felicity.- Gracias.

En unos segundos, Roy y yo estábamos preparados con nuestros trajes, dispuestos a salir de aquel lugar, cuando un ruido increíblemente fuerte, inundo toda la guarida.

- ¿Qué es eso?.- Preguntó Diggle confundido.

- Mierda… es viernes.- Apunto Roy.

- La discoteca de Thea.- Dijimos a coro.

- ¿Tienes que ir, Roy?.- Pregunté

- Si, pero puedo acompañarte. Thea ya sabe que… bueno, que ayudo a Arrow.

- Cuanto antes salgáis antes llegaréis vosotros aquí, y menos heridos habrá allí.

- Guíanos Felicity

Y conectando el auricular, Roy y yo desaparecimos por la puerta trasera.

.

Roy y yo entramos a la guarida, por el mismo sitio por donde salimos, hablando animadamente, pero nuestra conversación ceso cuando una animada Felicity bailaba al ritmo de la música que procedía de la discoteca, y un muy divertido Diggle le seguía el rollo.

Roy comenzó a reír a carcajadas, y no dudo un segundo en unirse a la pequeña fiesta que se habían montando nuestros compañeros. La risa de Felicity invadió toda la sala cuando esto ocurrió, dejando que ese fuera el mejor sonido que ese habitáculo hubiera conseguido nunca. De repente, todos pararon su danza, mirándome seriamente. Alcé mis cejas y comencé a negar con la cabeza.

- Yo no bailo.

- Vamos, Oliver, no seas aburrido.- Diggle fue el primero en discutirme.

- No mientas, claro que bailas, ¿cómo habrías sido el rey de las discotecas si no?.- Felicity se cruzo de brazos.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo de ello.- admití con una sonrisa.

- Vamos jefe, enséñanos como lo hacías.- Roy apoyó la iniciativa.

Comencé a andar hacía la zona donde solíamos cambiarnos, sonriendo y negando con la cabeza, pensando en la idea de bailar.

Mientras me cambiaba, en mi mente aparecía la imagen de Felicity bailando animada, divirtiéndose, siendo ella misma. Tal y como la había visto en su casa. Tal y como le gustaría que se comportará con él.

Roy paso al pequeño hueco, cambiándose rápidamente y desapareciendo de la misma forma, ya que su teléfono estaba echando humo por las llamadas de mi hermana.

Cuando salí de allí, sólo quedaba Felicity, sentada en el ordenador, volviendo a ordenar todo lo que habíamos desordenando a sus niños, como ella solía llamarlos.

- Es increíble el manejo que tenéis del arco, y lo mal que se os da un ordenador.- Dijo sin quitarle la vista a la pantalla.

- Menos mal que te tenemos a ti.- Felicity dejo de teclear, para observarme.- Eres increíble.- Pude continuar.- Sin ti no habríamos llegado hasta aquí.

- Hago mi trabajo.- Dijo llevándose una mano hacia su pelo, echándolo hacia atrás.

- No es sólo eso, es por cómo eres.- Las mejillas de Felicity enrojecieron notablemente, y me hizo sonreír el hecho de que aquella mujer se hubiera sonrojado por mí.- ¿Te queda mucho?

- Puedes irte si quieres.

- No, me quedo, está bien. Era por si… bueno, ya que has salido a estas horas de casa y… querías… poder…- Cerré los ojos, respirando profundamente. ¿Qué me ocurrías?.- Por si querías ir un rato a la discoteca de Thea. Pasar un rato…

- Tú no bailas.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

- Pero tú sí. Y lo haces muy bien.- Conteste con la misma expresión.

Felicity se giro sobre si misma en la silla, y se levanto dirigiéndose a mí. Sin moverme observe cada movimiento, hasta que me ofreció su mano, la que recibí con agrado.

Y para su sorpresa no la solté, sino que la apreté fuertemente, y la rodeé con mis brazos, dirigiendo nuestros cuerpos a la salida de atrás, para después entrar en la discoteca de mi hermana, donde poder pasar, por fin, una noche como Felicity y Oliver.


	5. Fix you

_**[AVISO SPOILER 3x02]**__Esto surge a partir de la conversación de Felicity y Oliver tras la muerte de Sara. Espero que estéis disfrutando de todas las historias, tanto como lo estoy disfrutando yo escribiéndolas. Gracias._

_A lo largo de la historia, la voz de la narración cambiará de un personaje a otro. La parte en cursiva pertenece a Oliver, mientras que la parte sin ningún tipo de arreglo pertenecerá a Felicity._

_Disfrutad._

* * *

><p><strong>Fix you – Coldplay.<strong>

Salí de la Arrow-cueva con lágrimas en los ojos, evitando por todos los medios que salieran, pero al salir al callejón, fue inevitable. Incluso el tiempo me acompañaba, haciendo invisible mi llanto.

Corrí hasta mi coche, donde una vez dentro, explote como quería haber explotado desde el primer momento.

Sara. Nuestra Sara. _Mi _Sara. No quería creérmelo. No podía. ¿Cómo alguien podría haberle hecho? Ella era un ser único. Era un ejemplo a seguir. Una luchadora. Y era mi amiga… Me dolía tanto hablar de ella en pasado. Saber que no la volvería a ver.

¿Y Oliver? ¿Cómo era posible que reaccionara así? Fue alguien importante para él. Estuvo con ella, antes y después de la isla. Se comprendían tanto el uno al otro. ¿Y no había derrochado ni una lágrima? Entonces, todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros tenía explicación. Oliver no sentía.

Me tranquilice como pude y limpiándome los ojos con las manos, comencé a conducir, en dirección a mi casa. Hoy había acabado mi día, no quería volver a entrar en el Verdant en mucho tiempo.

* * *

><p><em>- John.- Dije sin pensar.- No quiero morir aquí abajo.<em>

_- No lo hagas, Oliver_

_Y con estas palabras, Diggle desapareció de nuestro refugio, dejándome solo con mis pensamientos. Esos pensamientos que llevaban matándome desde que Felicity me abrió los ojos cuando se fue de este sótano._

_Vi tanto dolor en sus ojos. Trague saliva, cerrando los ojos, como si aquello me estuviera doliendo. Como si me ardiera la garganta. _

_Hacía mucho tiempo que no derramaba una lágrima, y menos delante de alguien. Sabía que tenía que haber reaccionado de otra manera ante la muerte de Sara, pero no podía permitirme aquello. No hasta que encontráramos al que le hizo aquello. _

_Me levante de la banqueta, y comencé a dar vueltas por toda la sala, evitando pensar, evitando…_

_De repente, me encontré frente al helecho que me regalo Felicity, y por un instante sonreí. Ella era la única persona capaz de hacerme este regalo, y que yo lo cuidará como si fuera lo único que tuviera en la tierra. _

_Cerré los ojos. Quizás no fuera el helecho lo único que tenía en el mundo, pero si una de las cosas más importantes. Porque era de ella… porque…._

_._

_Estaba en frente de la casa de Felicity. Di un par de vueltas por delante de la puerta antes de llamar. Estaba empapado, el tiempo había cogido todos nuestros sentimientos y los había hecho estallar en un día tormentoso. _

_Y gracias a ese día, yo era un poco más persona. El tiempo podía demostrar todo lo que yo era incapaz de hacer._

_Respiré profundamente, y di dos golpes a la puerta. Ojalá y estuviera despierta…_

* * *

><p>Estaba sentada en el sofá, con la televisión de fondo, pero sin escuchar nada. Simplemente me dedicaba a mirar una foto que tenía con Sara.<p>

Ese día no había pasado nada y podría decirse que teníamos la noche libre, y Sara nos obligo a pasárnoslo bien. Trabaja en el local de Thea, y ese día celebraban el cumpleaños de una de las chicas más elitistas de la ciudad, y ella quería que estuviéramos allí.

Fue una noche muy divertida, y está foto guardaba la esencia de cómo era. Una mujer única, y yo tuve la suerte de tenerla en mi vida.

Dos golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mi ensoñamiento. La persona de detrás de la puerta volvió a llamar, al no ver movimiento. En un suspiro me levante, para abrir la puerta y echar a cualquier persona que se encontrará a estas horas de este día molestando, pero no pude. Cuando vi a Oliver tras ella, mi corazón se paralizo.

- ¿Puedo pasar?.- Dijo en un susurro. No hable, simplemente afirme con la cabeza, echándome hacia un lado para que pudiera pasar.

Estaba empapado, ya que seguramente hubiera venido andando desde el Verdant. Con un gesto le indique que podía sentarse en el sofá, que no pasaba nada. Se quito la chaqueta, e intento secarse el pelo con las manos.

- ¿Quieres algo de beber? Necesitarás algo caliente para no enfermar.- Dije tras un largo silencio. Afirmó con la cabeza, y me dirigí a la cocina para prepararle un café. Cuando volví a la sala, vi como estaba sujetando entres sus manos la foto que yo había sostenido unos minutos antes.

- Ese día iba preciosa.- Dijo sin quitar la vista de la foto.- Ibais.- Se corrigió mirándome a los ojos. Sonreí levemente, dejando la taza de café en la mesa.

- Sara siempre lo iba. Incluso con esa peluca rubia que se ponía para que nadie la reconociera cuando salíais por ahí.- Oliver siguió observando la fotografía durante unos segundos más antes de dejarla en la mesa, para coger la taza de café que le había traído. Tras un sorbo, se quedo mirando a la taza.

- Recuerdo en la isla, cuando los días pesaban tanto, Sara me animaba jugando a un juego bastante absurdo. Era una tontería, pero te daba esperanza, ¿sabes?.- No podía apartar mi vista de él, mientras el daba vueltas a la cucharilla de su café. ¿Estaba Oliver expresando sus sentimientos por fin?.- ¿Qué pasará cuando lleguemos a Starling? Según ella, daba lo mismo que sobreviviéramos a la isla, porque en cuanto apareciéramos por aquí, Laurel nos mataría. No le faltaba razón.- Dijo con una leve sonrisa.

- ¿No conseguíais escapar de ella?.- Dije sonriendo y fue entonces cuando por fin levanto la vista de su taza de café, semivacía y sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Ella sí, porque corría más que yo.- Y cuando por fin dijo aquella frase, una lágrima recorrió su rostro.

Cogí sus manos con las mías, y apartando la taza de café, le apreté suavemente, haciéndole notar que estaba allí. Intentando consolarle.

Y de repente oí un sollozó salir de su boca, y fue en ese momento cuando me derretí ante él, acercando mi cuerpo al suyo para ofrecerle lo único que podría darle; un abrazo. Como un niño pequeño, apoyo su cabeza en mi cuello, y me abrazo el cuerpo sin parar de llorar. Como nunca antes imagine verle.

Aguantando mis lágrimas acaricie su cabeza en silencio, dejando que por fin saliera todo el sufrimiento que quería esconder. Un rato después, algo más tranquilo, se separo de mi, y limpiándose los ojos con las manos me miró algo avergonzado.

- Lo siento.- Dijo en un susurro.

Sonreí tímidamente, y cogí su cara, acercándome a él, para besar su frente, en un arranque de valentía. Cuando me separé de él, nuestros ojos se cruzaron.

- Para eso estamos Oliver, somos más que compañeros.- Afirmó con la cabeza.- Somos amigos.- Oliver se rió, y esta vez fue él quien cogió mi cara entre sus manos.

- No eres solo mi amiga, eres mucho más que eso.


	6. All I want for Christmas is you

_Aprovechando que llegan estas fechas, es lógico que este esta canción aquí. Espero que la disfrutéis. Claramente es un fic totalmente ficticio, puesto que nuestro querido Oliver, no suele expresar tan abiertamente sus sentimientos, y ya que Sara es un personaje al que realmente echo mucho de menos. _

_Feliz navidad a todos._

* * *

><p><strong>All I want for Christmas is you.<strong>

_22 de diciembre; 17h30. _

¿Vestido rojo? Muy visto para estas fechas. ¿Vestido negro? Demasiado típico. ¿Rosa? Desentonaría mucho. Oh, vaya… ¿qué es esto que ven mis ojos? Sonreí ampliamente. Sí, este vestido verde es ideal para la fiesta.

Estaba realmente emocionada, hacía mucho tiempo que mis noches de Navidad estaban íntegramente dedicadas a una Felicity en pijama, envuelta en mantas y Love Actually como mi mejor compañía. No es que mi familia no quisiera venir, ni que yo no quisiera ir, pero mi madre trabaja y mi padre… bueno, mi padre es verdad que no quería venir.

Fuera pensamientos negativos. Me dirigí al probador de la tienda con el vestido verde en la mano, y una sonrisa en el rostro. Era muy recatado por la parte delantera, pero la trasera tenía un escote en pico que dejaba al descubierto mi espalda. Y me quedaba como un guante. Eres el elegido, mi diminuto mejor amigo.

Casi una hora después, me encontraba bajando las escaleras que me llevaban al sótano del Verdant, donde desde hace 3 años, había pasado la mayoría de mis tardes. Los chicos se encontraban allí, haciendo sus entrenamientos, intentando vencer a Sara, que conseguía escaparse de todos los golpes que Diggle y Roy lanzaban en vano. Cuando el primero de estos fue derribado por la rubia, Roy aprovecho para atacar, pero acabo igual que su compañero.

- Mi turno.- La voz de Oliver salió del final de la sala.- No puedo creerme que seáis tan lentos. Roy, estaba claro el último movimiento.- Río divertido, burlándose de ellos.

- Yo no lo he visto tan claro, y mira que tenía una vista privilegiada.- Comenté una vez al final de las escaleras, llamando la atención de mis compañeros, que parecían no haber oído la puerta.

- Felicity es la más lista de este lugar, hay que darle la razón.- Dijo Sara, alzando su cabeza orgullosa por mi comentario, y yo la sonreí ampliamente.

- Yo sé la doy.- Dijo Diggle, aun tumbado en el suelo, y Oliver no pudo evitar una carcajada.

- No sabía que había formado equipo con gente que se rinde tan fácilmente.- Estaba claro que era una burla, y una forma de picar a sus compañeros, que se levantaron del suelo, en seguida.

- Tú turno, jefe.- Dijo Roy haciendo una reverencia, dejando espacio para que Sara y él comenzaran una batalla campal.

- No vale salirse del "ring" porque luego tiráis todo y mis niños no pueden estropearse.

Y sin añadir nada más me dirigí a mis ordenadores, acariciando la pantalla de uno de ellos. Oliver se quedó observándome con una amplia sonrisa, lo que me hizo ruborizarme levemente. ¿Pudiera ser que Oliver de verdad sintiera cosas por mí? ¿Igual de fuertes que las que yo sentía por él?

Nuestras miradas no duraron mucho más, ya que Sara se abalanzo sobre él, placándole, comenzando así su batalla. Roy animaba jocosamente a la chica, mientras que Diggle se acercó a la mesa.

- ¿Cómo que has tardado tanto en venir hoy?.- Pregunto fraternalmente.

- He ido a comprar.- Sonreí recordando mi precioso vestido. Diggle alzó las cejas esperando algo más.- Es un vestido. Y es precioso.

- ¿Otro vestido?.- Mi padre no querría estar conmigo, pero no me hacía falta teniendo a alguien como Diggle en mi vida. Sonreí.

- Este es distinto a todos. Ya lo verás.

- Eso seguro. ¿Lo llevaras en la cena?

- Es exactamente para lo que lo compré.

.

_24 de diciembre; 19:45_

En el ascensor que me llevaba a la casa de Diggle y Lyla, me retoque el pelo, apartando algún mechón rebelde de la cara. Tenía que haber usado más laca.

Llame a la puerta de la casa y esperé inquieta a que me abrieran. ¿Estarían ya todos? Una preciosa Lyla vestida con un vestido azul eléctrico me abrió la puerta, y sonrió al verme.

- Estas preciosa.- Dije entrando en la casa y dándole un beso.

- ¿Yo?.- Dijo cogiendo mi mano y haciéndome girar sobre mi misma.- Mírate. ¡Guau!

En ese momento apareció Diggle por el salón, al que ya habíamos entrado y soltó un silbido, mientras dejaba una botella de vino blanco encima de la mesa, para acercarse a saludarme.

- Verde.- Dijo después de darme un beso, con una sonrisa juguetona en el rostro.- Que ironía.

- Cállate.- Le dije divertida.

Con Diggle no hacían falta palabras, y aunque nunca se lo hubiera dicho directamente, sabía mis sentimientos por Oliver, que… por cierto. ¿Dónde estaba?

- ¿Y los demás?

- Roy está con la pequeña Sara.- Dijo Lyla.

- A Sara _grande _la veremos después de la cena con su familia.- aseguró Diggle.

- Comprensible.- Afirmé.

- Y Oliver y Thea estarán a punto de llegar.

- Voy a ver a Sarita.- Sonreí.

Prefería estar ocupada antes de que llegará Oliver. No entiendo por qué tantos nervios. Bueno, vale, si, claro que los entendía pero no quería entenderlos. ¿Me estaba volviendo loca?

Di dos toques en la puerta de la habitación de Sara, y cuando la vi, Roy me hizo un gesto, pidiéndome silencio. La pequeña se había quedado dormida, así que simplemente me asome a la cuna, observando a aquella preciosa niña.

Roy y yo salimos al salón, manteniendo una conversación entretenida de como el joven arquero tuvo que pedirle un pantalón de traje a su mentor ya que él no sabía muy bien dónde comprar ese estilo de trajes.

Cuando llegamos a la sala, me quede seca de golpe. Un guapísimo Oliver Queen, vestido de traje, como solía hacerlo en el primer y segundo año de nuestra relación, estaba en el salón, saludando a nuestros anfitriones. Y cuando me miró fijamente a los ojos, deje de respirar.

Note como el vigilante de Starling City, bajo su vista a mi vestido, y cuando volvió a fijar su mirada con la mía, una sonrisa divertida apareció en su rostro. Verde, lo había notado. Se acercó y saludo a Roy con un apretón de manos, y después se acercó a mí, besando mi mejilla. Pero no se retiró, sino que fue a mi oído.

- Bonito vestido.- susurró, haciendo que una corriente de electricidad paseará a sus anchas por toda mi espalda, donde por cierto, había apoyado su mano.

- Gracias.- Pude llegar a decir. Sus dedos acariciaron mi espalda, disimuladamente, y sin quitar su mano de ahí, se puso a mi lado y me acerco a su hermana.

Claro que había oído hablar de Thea Queen/Merlyn, y había conversado esporádicamente con ella en su discoteca, alguna vez que Sara me había obligado a ir, pero no la conocía formalmente. Y parecía que esta iba a ser la noche.

- Thea.- Le llamo la atención su hermano.- ¿conoces a Felicity?

- Tu ex secretaria, ¿no?.- Dijo acercándose a nosotros, mirando a su hermano con una sonrisa de complicidad.- No tenía el gusto de conocerla en persona.- su mirada se deslizo a la mía.- Encantada.

- Encantada, Thea.- Dije tras los dos besos.

- Vamos a cenar.- Interrumpió Lyla, con un gran plato de cordero entre sus manos.

Fue una cena de completa complicidad. Como si de verdad fuéramos una familia. Porque lo éramos. Habíamos pasado tantas cosas juntos, tantas risas, tantos llantos, tanta preocupación, que aunque por nuestra sangre no corriera el mismo ADN, éramos la familia más real que podía reunirse en todo Starling.

.

_24 de diciembre; 23h00._

Estábamos en la puerta de la discoteca, esperando a que apareciera Sara, y por lo visto Laurel, para pasar dentro, dónde podríamos seguir la fiesta. Sólo faltaba Lyla, que se había quedado en casa, cuidando de la pequeña Sara, que descansaba plácidamente, mientras que su padre, obligado por su futura esposa, se vino a celebrar una noche tranquila con el equipo.

- Perdón.- Grito Sara cuando llego a nuestro lado junto a Laurel.- no sabéis lo horrible que es encontrar un taxi a estas horas.

- ¿Estamos todos?.- Preguntó Thea.- Pues vamos dentro.

Sara me miró sonriente, y se acercó a mí, abriendo mi abrigo para ver cómo iba vestida, y cuando lo vio, me sonrió alzando las cejas. Me cerré el abrigo, sonriendo y me enganche de su brazo, comenzando a reír. ¿Estaba tan claro?

El local estaba a reventar. No cabía nadie más en esta sala, y aun había gente esperando fuera para poder entrar. Thea nos había preparado un espacio donde poder descansar y dejar los abrigos. Pero nosotros queríamos bailar y divertirnos. Digo nosotras por decir, porque la que realmente tenía ganas de bailar era Sara, que estaba totalmente animada.

- ¿Queréis algo de beber?.- Preguntó Roy.

- Si, por favor.- Dije algo más ansiosa de lo que pretendía, y ambos de ellos me miraron algo asombrados.- Por favor, mirad a Sara, tendré que beber si quiero seguir su ritmo.- Reí, y todos sonrieron.- Lo de siempre.- le sonreí a Roy.

- Te acompaño.- Le dijo Thea.- Hoy ninguno de vosotros va a pagar nada.

- Que suerte conocer a la encargada de este local.- Dijo Oliver, apoyándose en el hombro de su hermana, divertido.

- Tú si vas a pagar.- Y tras esto, le dio un leve golpe en el costado, divertida, y se alejó con Roy, dirección a la barra.

Oliver se quedó solo por un segundo, en el que aproveche para ir a hablar con él. En toda la cena habíamos intercambiado miradas, pero no habíamos tenido tiempo para estar solos. Bueno, todo lo solos que se puede estar en un reservado como este.

- No me creo que vaya a ver beber al vigilante de Starling City.- dije divertida empezando la conversación.

-No me verás borracho.- aseguró con las manos en los bolsillo de su pantalón, y escondiendo una sonrisa.

- Hay mucha noche.- le recriminé, y yo por mi parte, si le mostré una sonrisa amplia.

- ¿Te he comentado que estás preciosa?.- dijo de repente, haciendo que mi sonrisa se convirtiera en una O, y mis ojos pasaran a estar como platos.

- No.- dije tras un segundo.- pero nunca lo haces.- Oliver ladeó la cabeza, con una ceja alzada.- Quiero decir, no es que quiero que me digas que voy preciosa todos los días, porque quizás la mayoría no sea así, pero que no es una cosa que…- Estaba empezando a balbucear, pero gracias a dios que Oliver me cortó rápidamente.

- Los demás días también vas preciosa.- Dijo seguro de sí mismo. Vaya, prefería seguir balbuceando.

- Gra…gracias.- Oliver me sonrió, mojando sus labios. Puedes no hacer eso, por favor, me desconcentra, y no recuerdo como se respira, gracias.

- ¿Bailarás luego conmigo?

- Claro.- afirme con la cabeza.

.

_25 de diciembre, 1h00_

La noche estaba pasando rápido y con muchas copas. Podría decir que notaba como el suelo a mi alrededor se empezaba a mover, pero aun iba bien. Estábamos en la pista de baile, y una canción lenta comenzó a sonar.

- ¿Otra lenta?.- Se quejó Sara.- Voy a ir a quejarme a la encargada.- dijo divertida.

- Cállate y baila conmigo.- le dijo Laurel, agarrándola por la cadera.

Mire la escena feliz, y cuando me dirigía al reservado para sentarme, me encontré de frente con un sonriente Oliver Queen, que me negaba con la cabeza mis intenciones de descasar.

Me agarró de la cintura, acercándome suavemente a él, y deslizó su mano por mi espalda, donde la dejo reposar, jugando con sus dedos de vez en cuando, divertido al notar que mi piel se erizaba cada vez que hacía eso.

Comenzamos a bailar, en un silencio cómodo, mirándonos a los ojos fijamente. Creo que se me olvido como parpadear. Pero claro, era Felicity Smoak, y no podía dejar que un momento fuera sencillo, y tuve que hablar. Moje mis labios, y vi como su mirada se desvió a ello, cosa que hizo que me pusiera algo nerviosa.

- Me lo estoy pasando genial esta noche.- Comenté.

- De nada.- dijo con una sonrisa.

- Egocéntrico.- susurré sonriendo.

- No sé si sabes que oigo perfectamente.

- Claro que lo sabía.- Oliver apretó su mano en mi espalda, pegándome más a él, haciendo que mis pulsaciones comenzarán una batalla, y note como el corazón se me salía del pecho.- ¿Iras mañana a casa de Diggle?.- ¿Por qué hablaba de esto ahora?.- Le daremos los regalos a Sara.

- ¿Sólo a Sara?.- Pregunto intencionadamente. Negué con la cabeza.

- Tengo algo para ti.- Esta vez fue él el que negó, y fruncí el ceño extrañada.

- Felicity… todo lo que quiero estas Navidades… eres tú.

Me quede paralizada por un instante, perdida en sus ojos, digiriendo el comentario que Oliver Queen acababa de soltar por su maravillosa boca. E inconscientemente mi cabeza se alzó, para juntar mis labios con los suyos. Y Oliver hizo lo mismo.

Y en mitad de aquel baile, nos besamos. De una manera dulce, delicada, preciosa. Podía sentir como que todo el mundo había desaparecido, y no había nadie más en esta sala, que Oliver y yo. Tras el beso, Oliver se separó levemente de mí, pero aun podía sentir su aliento cerca de mí. Y sonreímos.

Y volvió a besarme, levemente, para después coger de nuevo mi cuerpo y seguir bailando esta canción. No hizo falta decirnos nada más. Lo sabíamos todo.


End file.
